Karaoke Night Titans Style!
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: The teen Titans decide to have a karaoke night and 1 thing leads to another and relationships are formed...hope you like it! WARNING:CHPS. ARE BLENDED TOGETHER! Will fix in the future!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or titans if I did Beastboy and Rae would be together *RobxRae & BBxTerra fans leave the building*

So with out further ado

I give you

Chapter 1

How about we celebrate?

*claps*

*Previously on Teen Titans*

"You know for someone so smart bringing all these guys together was pretty stupid," Cyborg says.

Cyborg tosses the brain in the jar to Beast boy,

"Dudes check it out," BB says, "brain freeze."

BB laughs while all the titans groan in synch

-Back at the tower-

"Home sweet home," our favorite green titan Beast boy says.

Cyborg sighs while looking out at the lake from The Towers Common Room window, "I sure missed this place"

Kid Flash appears behind Cyborg in reflection. Kid Flash used his power to run across the room.

"Cool pad," Kid Flash says, "got any eats?"

*Now*

The five titans stare in disbelief at all the heroes that occupy the room, the heroes were all chatting with each other, talking about their latest crime-fighting moves, crushes, and villains they've all faced.

Beastboy cleared his throat loudly,

"Hey! Everybody! Listen up," He shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced him, with looks of curiosity.

Beastboy turned to Robin, The leader of the group, and said, "Since we just fought the biggest battle of our lives, shouldn't we celebrate? You know throw a party?"

"That's a great idea Beastboy, any suggestions," Robin asked.

"Oh joyous day, come let us have a party of the slumber," Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Costume party!"

"Dance-off! Dance-off!"

"Oh no, I say we have a tofu party!"

*crickets chirping*

"How bout a karaoke party," Cyborg said.

*mumbles began*

"So much better sounding than a tofu party."

"Yeah that would be fun."

"Let's go with Cyborgs idea."

"I like the sound o' that."

"_Oh sure,_ go with _his_ idea," Beastboy grumbled.

"Alright then, it's settled we'll have a karaoke party," Robin shouted.

Cheers erupted throughout the room.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Robin said.

The cheers imidiantly subsided.

"We'll all meet back here at, let's see its one o'clock, so we'll all meet back here at around five-thirty, in the meantime, why don't you all go home, get some rest, and get ready for tonight," Robin said.

One by one the titans left leaving the remaining five in the tower.

"Well, looks like we're having a party," Cyborg shouted," I'm only gonna say this once….Booyah!"

"Why don't we start getting everything ready for tonight," Robin said,"Cyborg your in charge of the karaoke machine, Raven and Starfire your in charge of putting up decorations, Beastboy you and I are in charge of getting the food and drinks, everybody clear of their jobs?"

"Yes," the four titans stated.

"Robin, may I prepare a glorious drink from my home planet," Starfire said.

The three titans behind her made no gestures with their hands.

"Sure Star," Robin said unable to ignore his feelings for the alien princess, the three titans let out an exasperated groan, "We'll be back in a little while, com'on Beastboy."

Robin grabbed the car keys from Cyborg, with a little hesitation on Cyborgs side.

"Just don't hurt my baby….and DO NOT LET BEASTBOY DRIVE!"

"DUDE," Beastboy exclaimed," I won't hurt your baby…..maybe I would leave a scratch…or two on it…..but still at least I'm being grown up about it."

"Beastboy, being grown up? The Apocalypse is beginning," Raven said.

Beastboy stares at her with a confused look on his face

"Oh com'on we need to get this stuff for the party," Robin said eagerly

With that Beastboy and Robin left the Tower.

"Come friend Raven, let us do the decorating of the house and then we shall go to the place of shopping for the clothes of which we need."

"Ok Starfire lets do this decorating thing fast so we will have enough time to get ready," Raven said.

*30 minutes later*

"Alright," Raven said, "the decorating is finished, are you ready to go?"

"Yes friend Raven," Starfire said, "friend Cyborg we are going to the mall of shopping now!"

"Ok," Cyborg shouted back, "have fun!"

"Bye!"

-With Robin and Beastboy-

"Ok, we have everything except for back-up punch," Robin said to Beastboy.

They started pushing the cart to the drink aisle, when Robin noticed Beastboys thoughtful expression.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left, and that's not like you, are you coming down with something?" Robin waved his hand in front of Beastboys face.

"Hello! Robin to Beastboy! Robin to Beastboy, come in Beastboy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry dude I was just thinking about something."

"Now that's really not like you."

After a moment of silence Robin asked

"What were you thinking about?"

Beastboy turned red and said "Uh..well….you…see…it was-"

"It was Raven, wasn't it?"

The blush he got in return told him he was correct.

"No! It was about….socks? Yea! Gym socks, nasty gym socks I have in my room," Beastboy laughed nervously.

The look he got from Robin told him he wasn't buying it.

"Beastboy, everybody knows you are in love with Raven, besides Raven herself, I mean, its kind of obvious considering how you are constantly trying to make her laugh, how your always staring at her when you think no one is looking, we knew it was you were officially in love with her when you got jealous of Malchoir and started spying on them as a fly in Ravens room….are you okay?"

While Robin was talking Beastboys face had turned ghost white,

"Yea, just give me a minute to restart my heart….wait a minute! Do you mean everybody as in just the three of you or _everybody_?"

"Everybody, as in _everybody_," Robin said, Beastboys ghost slipped out of his nose then went back in, "are you alright?"

"Just peachy, I just found out all the Titans know I'm in love with Raven but other than that I'm great."

"I don't know, I was thinking about singing a song to her to tell her I love her."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Are you going to sing to Starfire," Beastboy asked as Robin was putting the 'back-up' punch in the cart.

"What….are you…talking…about….I don't…I could…never-"

"But you do and everyone knows it."

"_Everyone?_"

"So what if I do? What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Sing to her….but dude, I'm singing first."

They pushed the cart towards the cash register, bought their items, and were in the T-car on their way to the Tower in just ten minutes.

-With Starfire and Raven-

*30 minutes after shopping*

"Ok friend Raven," Starfire said, "should I do the singing of a song to friend Robin?"

"Are you going to tell him you love him through this song?"

"Yes…are you going to do the same for friend Beastboy," Starfire asked

Raven almost drove off the side of the road in her new dark blue convertible, only used for dates, shopping trips with Starfire and Bee, and emergencies.

"What makes you think I _lo-_like Beastboy?"

"Well, I see the way you look at him when he's not looking, the way you blush, like you are now and pull your hood up whenever he looks at you, the time when you locked yourself up in your room over Machoir and would not listen to any of us except when Beastboy tried you let him get through to you and the time Terra came to live with us and you were jealous when Beastboy started flirting with her, and you locked yourself in your room when they went out on their first date."

While Starfire was saying this ravens face had turned white as snow.

"So are you going to sing to him?"

"I'll think about it….but on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to sing to Robin."

"Deal."

-Chapter 2-

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the songs or titans if we did Beastboy and Rae would be together *RobxRae & BBxTerra fans leave the building*

So with out further ado

I give you

Chapter 2

Let The Party Begin!

*claps*

-At the Tower-

*5:25*

The Titan's tower was all set for a huge party. Snacks, games, music and a karaoke machine had been set up for the event. All the Titans couldn't wait for the party to start; they all entered the room at the same time, except for Raven and Starfire, who were in Starfire's room putting on the finishing touches to their hair, makeup, and outfits.

BeastBoy was wearing a button down white shirt with the top two buttons undone, a crow black tuxedo jacket over the shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes. Robin was wearing his mask, a black t-shirt with a red hoodie on over that, some navy blue jeans, and a pair of back dress shoes, Cyborg adjusted his holo-ring so that he looked like Victor Stone wearing a blue t-shirt and light blue jeans with _Nike_ shoes on.

"Wow," Raven said entering the room, "This place looks really good, you guys… And you guys sure clean up nicely too!"

Beastboy's jaw hit the floor as he looked Raven up, she was wearing a navy blue halter top that cut just above her naval, a short black skirt that had a cut up the side of her thigh, and black strappy high heels, her violet colored hair was in a high ponytail with wavy strands falling around her beautiful face, on her face she wore mascara, black eyeliner to bring out the violet in her eyes, and lip-gloss.

"Cat got your tongue, Beastboy," Robin said, snickering.

Beastboy stuttered a greeting towards Raven before turning around and running to Cyborg

"Wow," Starfire said entering the room behind Raven, "The place looks great!"

Robin did a double-take as Starfire came in, she was wearing a purple tube top cut above her naval, a denim mini skirt, and silver high heels, and her hair was wavy falling over one shoulder, her face had absolutely no makeup on except for lip-gloss.

"What's the matter Robin," Beastboy said laughingly, "Cat got your tongue?"

Robin groaned just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Raven said as she walked gracefully to the door, Beastboy watching her trying very hard not to drool all over himself.

"Hey guys," Jinx said cheerfully, with Kid Flash behind her, Jinx was wearing a black cut-off top with a pink skirt and pink flats; her hair was hanging loose around her neck.

KF was wearing a red shirt, holey jeans and yellow shoes.

"Well don't you two look good or what," she said walking over to Raven and Starfire.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself," Raven said, and the three got into a conversation about the latest gossip.

Fifteen minutes later everybody was there laughing happily, talking non-stop, and having fun.

Robin got on-stage and grabbed the microphone

"Hey, you guys alright we are ready to start the karaoke party!"

Cheers of excitement erupted through the room.

"Alright! Who's going fir-"

Before Robin could finish his sentence Beastboy was on the stage grabbing for the microphone.

"I told you earlier," Beastboy whispered in Robin's ear, "That I would be going first."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Robin said into the mic, "Give it up for Beastboy!"

Cheers erupted in the room.

"Hey," Beastboy said into the mic and everyone quieted down, searching the room for Raven, when he met her gaze, she was standing in front of the snacks table.

"This one's for you, Rae," he said looking directly at her with a smile on his face.

Raven looked down at the ground, cheeks turning beet red.

"Hit it Cyborg," Beastboy said.

Cyborg pressed the play button and the room filled with music, Raven's eyes widened as she recognized the song, she looked up to find Beastboy staring at her from the stage.

And he began to sing:

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you_ *he pointed at Raven*_ and your beautiful soul_

Raven's eyes widened as she listened to Beastboy sing, he sang amazing!

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me *he put his hand on his chest* _

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_*he got off the stage and started walking towards Raven* _

_Yeah_

_*he is standing in front of her, looking in her eyes* _

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind_

_*he put his hand on Raven's cheek, she leaned into his hand with a sweet smile on her face*_

_If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_*he grabbed her hand*_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul *high note*_

_*he gently pulled Raven up to the stage* _

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_*he pointed to himself then to her*_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too? _

_*he grabbed her hand*_

_I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?_

_*letting go of her hand, he pointed towards her eyes and pointed towards his eyes*_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too _

_*he shrugs*_

_There is nothing left to hide _

_*Raven looks down at the ground* _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_*Beastboy gently grabs her chin and lifts her head to look her directly in the eyes*_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_*he grabs her hand again* _

_I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo_

_*he steps closer to Raven*  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_

-Chapter 3-

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the songs or titans if we did Beastboy and Rae would be together *RobxRae & BBxTerra fans leave the building*

On with the show!

Chapter 3

Happy Beginning's

As the song ended, cheers, applause, and whistles broke out, but Beastboy and Raven continued to stare at each other, he placed his hand on her cheek again, she smiled up at him.

"Cyborg," Raven said suddenly grabbing Beastboy's hand off her cheek, "put my song on."

Raven turned to wink at Starfire, who was grinning from ear to ear, Raven gently grabbed the microphone from Beastboy's hands.

"This one's for you," Raven said softly to Beastboy, who was staring at her.

And she began to sing so beautifully that it shocked everybody into silence:

_I'm tugging at my hair _*she pointed at her hair*_  
I'm pulling at my clothes *she pulled at her skirt*  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head *she placed a hand on her head* _

_Cause I'm feeling nervous*she rubbed up and down her arm*  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it *she looked at Beastboy*  
You're worth it  
Yeah *she smirked* _

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...*she pointed at Beastboy* away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight *she grabbed Beastboy's hand and squeezed it gently*  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down *she pointed to the ground*  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you*she points at Beastboy*  
What's on my mind *she put her hand on her chest*  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care *she placed a hand on his cheek* _

_Cause I'm feeling nervous *she rubbed up and down her arm*  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah *she shrugged* _

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away*high note*  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say*high note* _

_Cause I'm feeling nervous *she rubbed up and down her arm*  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah *high note* _

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you.*she blew a kiss at Beastboy*..away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight *she squeezes his hand gently*  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down *she pointed to the ground*  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away *she starts walking to stand in front of Beastboy*  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say *she steps closer to him as he grabs her hand*_

_As the song ended the room exploded with cheers and whistles, Beastboy and Raven were smiling at each other as they stepped closer to each other, Raven wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck and Beastboy wrapped his arms around Raven's tiny waist and brought her closer Raven leaned her head in to meet his lips with hers, the two kissed a deep passionate kiss while the whistles and cheers got louder, as the newly formed couple broke apart._

_Raven said gently, eyes filled with adoration, "I'm in love with you, Beastboy."_

_Beastboy smiled so big his face looked like it might break, he picked Raven up and spun her around, while she laughed, he came to a slow stop and set her down, still holding her by the waist._

_"I'm in love with you too, Raven," Beastboy said, eyes dancing, "and I meant every word I said in that song."_

_Raven smiled, she had started crying because of how happy she was, and Beastboy wiped her tears gently away with his thumb. They kissed another passionate kiss._

_"Woo, go Raven!"_

_"Alright, Beastboy!"_

_"Way to go you guys!"_

_"Get off the stage you crazy lovebirds," Cyborg said jokingly, the two broke apart and laughed as they walked off the stage, hand in hand. They ended up sitting on the couch, Raven sitting in Beastboy's lap, with Beastboy's arms around her waist, and hand in hers. The two continued their make-out session, until Robin walked on the stage and announced the next singer._

_"Alright everybody, give it up for," Robin said pausing for dramatic effect, "Starfire!"_

_Cheers and whistles again._

_"Hi everybody, Robin, ask me out already so I can stop chasing after you," Starfire said in fluent English, stunning everyone._

_And she began to sing:_

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

_*she points to an amazed Robin* _

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around_

_*she spins in the air* _

_You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes _

_*She flies over to where Robin is standing*_

_You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier _

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real_

_*She looked down at the ground*_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_*she looked up from the floor to look into Robin's eyes* _

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier_

_*Robin puts a hand on her cheek and his other hand grabs hers*_

_Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier _

_Ohhhh _

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh _

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_*she flew in the air holding Robin's hand and flew to the stage*_

_You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
I'm lost in your eyes_

_*she looks into robins eyes and takes a couple of steps towards him*_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier_

_She steps closer to Robin as the song ends and kissed him sweetly on the lips, cheers erupted throughout the crowd. The two broke apart and smiled at each other._

-Chapter 4-

Okay here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own TT!

On with the show!

After Starfire walked off the stage with her hand intwined with her new boyfriends, Jinx walked on stage. Kid Flash, went up to the front of the stage, and smirked at Jinx.

"I didn't know you liked singing." He said as Jinx leaned down and put her face inches from his.

"Then prepare to be blown away cause this is for you." she replied, standing up. She turned to Cyborg, mic in hand, and said, "Hit it!"

Cyborg pressed play, and Jinx tapped her feet to the beat and started singing;

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again _

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Jinx walked up to Kid Flash and started backing him up;

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!_

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash by the shirt collar;

_Get tangled up in me_

She let him go and walked back to the stage, put the mic on the mic-stand;

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see *_She pointed to Kid Flash*

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me *_She used her powers to gently push Kid Flash on the couch, next to Raven and Beastboy*

_You think that you know me _*She started walking towards him, slowly*_  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _*High note* *She stopped in front of him*_  
You wanna know more, more, more about me _*Jinx pointed at Kid Flash, then to herself*_  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _*Jinx blew a kiss to KF and walked back on the stage, put the mic back on the mic-stand*

_Hey! Hey! Hey! *_She jumped up and down*

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _*She walked up to face Kid Flash*

_Get tangled up in me _

He grabbed her by the hand, dipped her, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

"I told you, you'd be blown away," Jinx said teasingly, planting another kiss on his lips.

He pulled her up from her dip and spun her, so he could look into her pretty pink eyes. She giggled cause of the intensity of his gaze. He smiled, "Yea, but you had me blown away from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you."

The crowd stopped their appluase long enough to say, "Awwww."

Jinx' cheeks turned a rosy color, as she looked around at the crowd watching them. Kid Flash took his new girlfriends hand and pulled her onto his lap on the couch.

"Alright," Bee said coming up to the stage,"It's my turn now. This is for Sparky."

-Chapter 5-

Okay here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own TT!

On with the show!

When the song came on, Bee, who was standing in front of the mic, gripped the mic-stand, moving her hips to the beat and started singing;

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real _

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help _

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it _

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel _

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it _

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging _

_S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (why you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night _

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it_

_Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh_

When the song ended, everybody applauded like mad. Cyborg walked over to Bee and kissed her passionatly on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the crowd 'awwed', they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"It's about time!" Robin shouted smiling, as Cyborg walked off the stage with Bee.

"Come on Raven," Jinx said pulling her off of Beastboy's lap.

"Alright," Raven said caving in.

"Hit it Cy." Jinx said grabbing an extra microphone off a table.

A song they were very familiar with came on, they moved their hips, in unision, to the beat;

Jinx: _I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
your gonna do what i want you to  
_Raven: _mix it up here in my little bowl  
say a few words and you'll lose control  
_  
Both: _i'm a hex girl  
and im gonna put a spell on you_  
Raven: _(i'm gonna put a spell on you)_  
Jinx: _i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you_  
Raven: _(put a spell on you)_

Both boys blushed a bright red as their girls walked sexily towards them_  
_  
Raven to Beastboy: _you'll feel the fog as i cloud your mind  
youlll get dizzy when i make this sign  
_Jinx to KF:_ you'll wake up in the dead of night  
missing me when im out of sight_

Both girls walked back to the stage, turning around to wink at their boys

Both: _i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you  
_Jinx: _(i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
_Raven: _i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you  
_Jinx: _(oh yeah)  
_  
Raven: _with this little cobweb potion  
you'll fall into dark devotion_  
Jinx: _if you ever lose affection  
_Both:_ i can change your whole direction _

Jinx: _i'm a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put spell on you_  
Raven:_ (i'm gonna put a spell on you)  
_Jinx: _im a hex girl  
and i'm gonna put a spell on you_

Both: _we're gonna put a spell on you _

-Chapter 6-

Okay here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own TT!

On with the show!

As they walked back to their boyfriends, the room erupted with appluase. Raven suddenly called Bee, Star, and Jinx over, and the group huddled toghether. Robin looked over to Beastboy, a question mark on his face, Beastboy shrugged in answer. The girls broke apart, looking at their boyfriends with a huge mischivous grin on their face. They suddenly pulled their boyfriends off the couch, and pushed them towards the stage. The girls walked back to the couch, which was in front of the stage, and sat down. The boys grabbed four microphones and, with grins of their own, pressed play on the karaoke machine.

Rob: _I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
BB: _But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
KF: _And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Cy:_ I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
_BB: _A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

KF: _I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day_  
BB: _And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_  
Cy: _And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

They walk slowly to stand in front of their girlfriends

Rob: _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_  
Cy: _A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_ *caresses the side of Bee's face*

BB: _and the reason is you_ *caresses the side of Raven's face*

KF: _and the reason is you_ *caresses the side of Jinx' face*

Rob: _and the reason is you_ *caresses the side of Star's face*

BB: _I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you_  
KF: _And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Cy:_ I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
_Rob: _A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

All: _I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Everybody had tears in their eyes, when the boys finished. Their girlfriends shouted, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" The boys laughed a little, and said "Okay, okay."

The boys went back to their original spots, in front of the mic stands, gazing at their girlfriends.

KF: _I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
_Cy: _Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her _

BB: _I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
it's somethin indiscribable  
_Rob: _I know she knows  
But won't you please _

All: _If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
_Rob: _Oh oh oh oh  
_BB: _Tell her I love her  
_Rob:_ Oh yeah  
_Cy: _Just tell her I love her_

They each winked at their blushing, smiling girlfriends.

BB: _The way that she moves_ *Holds hand out to Raven*_  
You know what it does to me  
_KF: _When I catch her eye_*Looks straight into Jinx' eyes*_  
I can hardly breathe _

Cy: _Still can't believe  
Her hold on me_*Holds hand out to Bee*_  
_BB: _She's just so indiscribable_*winks at Raven*_  
_Rob: _I know she knows  
But won't you please_,_ please _

All: _If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
_Rob: _Oh oh oh oh  
Tell her I love her _

Cy: _Every time that I'm around her  
_BB: _I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground  
_KF: _I'm so glad I found her _

Rob: _I know how it feels _

All: _If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
_Rob: _Oh oh oh oh  
Just tell her I love her_

They each walked up to their signifigant other, and brushed the backs of their free hand against the side of their girlfriends face.

All: _If you see my girl  
Just tell her i miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
Cause I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that i could never live without  
_Rob: _Oh oh oh oh  
_BB: _Oh oh oh oh  
_KF: _Oh oh oh oh  
_All: _And tell her I love her  
Just tell her I love her  
Please tell her i love her_

They kissed their girlfriends passionatley on the lips, as the crowd erupted in appluase, cheers, and whistles.

_-Chapter 8-_

Okay here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own TT!

On with the show!

"Our turn," Jinx said pulling the girls up to the stage, handing them each mics.

"Hit it!" Scarlett said into the mic.

Jinx: _I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
_Bee: _Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

Scar: _I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
_Star: _I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
_Rae: _But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

All: _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Scar: _As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand_*holds her hand out to Speedy, as the girls do the same with thier beaus*_  
_Rae: _Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
_Star: _All around us  
I see nobody  
_Jinx: _Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

Scar & Star:_ I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
_Bee: _I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
_Jinx and Rae: _But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

All: _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Scar: _Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

All: _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Rae: _I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
_Bee: _And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

Jinx: _I'm fallin' for you_

Star: _Ooohhh  
_Jinx: _Oh no no  
_Scar: _Oooooohhh  
_All: _Oh I'm fallin' for you_

The crowd burst into a round of applause and whistles as the boys grabbed their girlfriends and dipped them, planting a passionate kiss on their lips.

Finale up next!

-Chapter 9-

Okay here is the final chapter! Well thank you fans for reading this story and placing reviews on this story! it means alot to me & I hope you liked this story as well as others!

Disclaimer: Don't own TT!

On with the show!

The couples walked up to the stage grabbing a mic to share with their signifagent other. Beastboy with Raven, Robin with Starfire, Cyborg with Bee, Kid Flash with Jinx, and Speedy with Scarlett.

Girls: _Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh…._Rae: _If I should die  
before I wake  
_Scar: _It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
_Jinx: _Ohhh…_

BB: _I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
_Speedy: _My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
_KF: _wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand_

Star&Rob: _But How  
_Scar&Sp: _Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
_Rae&BB: _Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_All: _Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air_Rob: _I Walked  
_KF: _I Ran  
_Sp: _I Jumped  
_BB: _I Flew  
_Cy: _Right off the ground  
To float to you  
_All boys: _Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
Foreal_Star: _But Somehow  
_Jinx: _I'm still alive inside  
_Scar: _You took my breath  
_Rae: _But i survived  
_All girls: _I don't know how  
But i don't even care_

All: _So How .. How_All: _Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

Rae&BB: _No air air ohhhh  
_Star&Rob: _No air air ohhhh  
_Scar&Sp: _No air air ohhhh  
_Cy&Bee: _No air air No More_

Jinx&KF: _uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
_Cy&Bee: _uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
_Rae&BB: _uhh uhh uhh  
No Air_

Scar&Sp: _Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
_Star&Rob: _Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo.._

Rae&BB: _Ooooohhhhhhh_

All:_  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

All: _Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

All:_  
Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air_

Rae&Scar:_  
Got me out here and the water so deep_

BB&Speedy:_  
Tell me how you gon be without me_

All girls:_  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe_

All:_  
Its No Air No Air_

The girls placed a gentle kiss on their boyfriends lips, before turning to the appluading crowd and bowing. The boys wrapped their arms around their girlfriends waists and bowing with them.

"Goodnight everybody," Beastboy said into the mic before turning to Raven, wrapping an arm around her waist and dipping her low, before placing a passionate kiss on her smiling lips.

Thank you everybody for going on this adventure with me! R&R please!


End file.
